


United Heroez: Spideybug

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Oneshot, Spiderbug, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, also on FanFiction, spideybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Aeon & Jess were about to enact their plan to help hook up Marinette and Adrien when it seemed that Marinette may have known one of their local teen heroes.Oneshot Drabble.
Relationships: Aeon Hill & Jessica Keynes, Peter Parker/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	United Heroez: Spideybug

Aeon the robotic superhero secret known as Uncanny Valley was with her best friends and sister figure Jessica "Jess" Keynes (secretly the Superhero sidekick Sparrow) in the museum as they were about to enact the plan that they had came up with along with the visiting French students Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe. They had wanted to bring their friends Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste together and Aeon not long after noticing them had decided that they were perfect together and Jess was going along with it for the fun.

Jess was looking towards the nearly empty exhibit room to see Adrien and Marinette there but her eyes opened and stopped Aeon before she could hack into the electric outlet. Jess pointed a happy looking brown haired teenage boy go up to Marinette and she was equally happy to see them as they embraced.

"Looks like our fellow young hero has met Marinette himself..." Aeon whispered to her and they both knew who it was, it was a shy teenager who went to the local school for gifted science students by the name of Peter Parker. They both knew that he had spider powers and was using Web-Shooters that he had created along with a suit to fight crime as Spider-Man for the past year.

Peter thought that no one knew that he was Spider-Man (not wanting his Aunt May to get worried especially after losing Peter's Uncle Ben) but the truth is that the both of them along with Jess' mother Barbara Keynes (secretly the superhero Knightowl) and Aeon's mother Olympia Hill (secretly the superhero Majestia) both had figured it out. It was not really that hard to figure it out especially since just after the news of his uncle's murder, the murderer was the first criminal that Spider-Man had caught and started being a hero afterwards. The four of them were basically humouring him and honestly Jess wondered how his classmates hadn't figured it out already.

Jess admired Peter for being Spider-Man and his own hero her age without having to be a sidekick to someone else, not having to wait until partners are called before they could help out. Barbara was not exactly thrilled to let him go forth unsupervised but Olympia told them to let the young hero figure out his own path and they would step in if he really needed it.

They looked and saw Marinette introduce Peter to Adrian as her pen pal friend and they both blinked vaguely remembering that Marinette brought up having visited the US with her family on vacation the previous year and had met someone her age there. So it turned out to be Peter...

They both blinked when they saw that Peter and Marinette's faces were red and they both wondered if there would be something between them and it seemed that Adrien noticed as well. He offered to leave them alone, "So should we as they say pull the plug on this plan I believe that I made an error before and I can say that Marinette and Peter are perfect together." Aeon asked and Jess gave a big nod, there is no point now as faking a villain attack would just mean that Peter will go to change into being Spider-Man and be the knight in shining armor.

However to their surprise coming in was Techno Pirate who somehow escaped, they had to transform to deal with them and soon enough there was Spider-Man and then Ladybug? Then Chat Noir. "Why hello there Ladybug, nice to see Paris' greatest hero. I am honoured to be your first American team up here with my buddies Sparrow and Uncanny Valley." Peter said as Spider-Man as Ladybug giggled.

Aeon and Jess noticed how formal the two interacted and both realised who must be happening, Marinette had to be Ladybug and she knew that Peter was Spider-Man and vice versa.

This took a turn for the bizarre...

* * *

After a long adventure (that culminated in stopping a possible third World War and Jess gaining a new identity with the Eagle Miraculous), Aeon and Jess were spotting Peter and Marinette embrace while saying goodbye to eachother, there were their classmates and they both noticed Nino and Alya looking disappointed. Then there were their moms coming next to them to watch and there was some huffing from Barbara.

There was Peter before webbing up her helmet's vision to give Ladybug and Chat Noir time to make their escape when she had demanded that they surrender the source of their powers for the remainder of the trip. Jess and Barbara however had some amusement with the disappointed look on the face of Olympia who they knew considered trying to hoop Aeon up with Peter due to seeing what a brave and bright boy he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I finally saw the New York Special after seeing my recording of it; honestly yeah I think I did like it despite the many flaws. Did Damocles seriously think he was going to join in an actual supervillain fight? Alya and Nino and their plan with Aeon and Jess... Seriously go check out Confrontation by ChaoticNeutral on AO3 and Nobodyfamousposts on Tumblr. Plus why are there no Spider-Man crossovers before this involving the special? I am not just saying this hoping that it would lead to the stupid Maribat craze to die down (I will keep saying that I don't see Marinette even TOLERATING the actual canon Damian Wayne let alone dating him). Plus as before the special I am open to the idea of Marinette X Jess and if I get any ideas I may try it myself. Like how about Jess hearing Marinette speak of how cool that she thinks Sparrow is.
> 
> Also I will get this off my chest now: sorry Aeon but the best robotic girl in animation will always be Penny Polendina from RWBY.


End file.
